Photos for his Angel
by ranch-kun
Summary: FIggy. Max and Fang have been fighting again, about how neglectful he is and how all he does is take photos. Meanwhile, Fang can't get a certain blind boy out of his mind.  When fight turns drastic, will Fang get to see his blind angel again? R&R 4 more!
1. Photos for his Angel

_Photos for his Angel_

_Fang sighed, leaning over to clean the lens of his camera. He was just about to head out to get some snapshots of this amazing landscape he's passed earlier today-_

_"Fang."_

_Fang grumbled nonsense and turned around coming face to face with Max. "Yes, Maximum?" he muttered. Max frowned at him. "I told you not to call me that. Anyways, where are you going?"_

_Fang sighed again and shifted his hold on his precious camera. "I'm going to a landscape, for a photo shoot." he said shortly. Max scowled at him. "All you ever do is take stupid photos, what about me?" she demanded. _

_Fang glared at her. "My photos are not stupid. And I'll only be gone for a few hours, Maximum." _

_Max hissed,"I told you to stop calling me that! All you do is sit in that stupid study and work! And the few hours you're not, you're out somewhere taking photos!" she yelled, her voice rising with each word. Fang winced. "Maximum-"_

_"Don't call me that!"_

_Fang rolled his eyes. Ever since the flock had spilt up and they'd gotten together, she'd been annoyingly high-strung. "Max," he groaned, "You know that's not true . I've been busy, We've got bills to pay, and these photos help, believe it or not."he exhaled._

_Max bared her teeth at him, "I work too! I know about this stuff! So stop with the high and mighty act already!" she snatched the camera from Fang's unsuspecting hands. "You need to get out from behind this camera for once! I can't remember the last time we had a decent conversation!"she screeched._

_Fang narrowed his eyes. "Maximum. Give. Back. My. Camera." he growled. Max shrieked with rage and threw it at his chest. _

_"Take it! I never want to see you or your stupid camera ever again!" she yelled, tears beginning their descent down her reddened face. Fang ran a hand over his tired face. Really, the last few months had been so tiring for him. If it wasn't for Iggy's weekly phone calls, he'd probably gone and left California._

_Iggy._

_That one thought lingered in Fang's mind longer than the rest. His flawless pale skin and his irresistibly thick strawberry blonde hair. His pale speckled wings, his seductive voice, his pale blue eyes that seemed to stare right through you even though he was blind. He was beautiful, Fang's own version of an angel. Perfectly fitted to Fang's own tastes and expectations. Lately,he'd been so concerned for Fang and his well-being, it was touching. He only wished he could hold Iggy though, instead of having to settle for hearing his alluring voice through the phone, calling, beckoning Fang to him..._

_"DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME, GET OUT!" Max cried shrilly._

_Fang was rudely snapped out of his thoughts by an enraged and crying Max. Fang nodded slowly. Shuffling, he exited the room and grabbed their largest suitcase, his camera bag, and a backpack. He packed his clothing and other personal belongings in his suitcase before stuffing his photos and other paperwork in his backpack with his laptop,carefully, stowing his camera in it's bag. Dazed, he dragged his suitcase back to the front door of the apartment. Max stood by the door, glaring through the tears that silently streaked down her face. "Out." she whispered._

_Fang heaved his backpack up and over his shoulder and looped his camera bag over his neck. With one hand he grabbed his suitcase. "Goodbye, Maximum." he whispered. Max only glared in reply. Slowly, he exited the apartment, listening to the door slam close and lock with a firm 'click' behind him. He pulled out his cellphone. His first instinct was to call Iggy, so he did. A few rings later, his angel picked up._

"Hello?"

_"Ig, she kicked me out."_

"...I'm already buying your plane ticket. You can pick it up in ten."

_"Thanks, Ig."_

"Anything for you Fang."

_For the first time in months, Fang truly smiled. He exited the apartment building and hailed a taxi. He was going to see his angel again._

_He was going to see Iggy again._

**A/N: If enough people review, I'll write an epilogue!**


	2. Letters to his Angel

_Letters to his angel_

_They weren't so much letters as they were feelings, expressed through touch. Fang didn't need to lift a pen to paper, to write letters to his angel. They were short, simple letters exchanged through touching and feeling, which was why they were so precious to Fang. He would memorize each touch of their hands, each brush of their lips, a caress of a cheek. They were the most beautiful letters, and they were meant for only one person in the world. Nobody else could read their letters, no one could steal them, no one could take their cherished letters from them. Because they were written in invisible ink that only they could see. And that was the most fantastic part about his letters to Iggy, in Fang's own opinion. He could see them, touch them. For he was the letter itself. He would let him run his fingers through his hair, trace his cheekbones, draw lazy patterns on his chest. His own letters to Fang. And it was how he truly felt, that would come out in these letters, these touches. His blue, beautiful, hazy eyes would soften as his fingers danced across Fang's shoulders, ran down his arms, tickled his neck. He was a Shakespeare, in their own language. _

_Fang's fingers traced slow circles on Iggy's hip as they laid on the couch together. His way of assuring Iggy he was there, and would never leave. _"Fang?" _Iggy asked hesitantly, from where his head rested on Fang's chest. _"Hm?" _Fang slurred, eyes half lidded as he peeked down at the blind angel on his chest. _"Can…Can I feel your face?" _he asked hesitantly. Fang hummed and shifted so Iggy's hands were resting on his cheeks. They did this often, Iggy asking to feel Fang's features. Just to remind him that it was Fang who was there. And Fang agreed easily, readily. Iggy ran his fingers up his cheeks, down his nose, across his forehead. Cool fingertips circled Fang's eyes slowly, lingering for a second before moving to his chin and jaw. Fang's own eyes softened as Iggy traced a pattern on his lips, a very own, secret message meant for him and him only. He pressed Iggy's hand to his lips, whispering words into his skin. _

_As much as Fang loved writing letters to his angel, nothing, could beat reading them to him. _

_When Iggy had drifted off, asleep peacefully, only then did Fang stop his quiet whispering of sweet nothings into Iggy's wrist. He slipped off the couch quietly, and grabbed his camera. He was truly beautiful, on and off lens, covered in grime, bleeding, even in the face of danger. He was gorgeous, alluring, all the time. Silently, Fang took a picture of Iggy's sleeping face. He stared at the small screen affectionately. The light hit his face perfectly in the afternoon sun, his hair shining like a halo around him and his skin as white and unblemished as a porcelain doll. Golden eyelashes studded his cheeks. He looked up at his angelic muse. Quietly saving the photo and turning off his camera, he easily snuck his way back onto the couch. Immediately Iggy wrapped his arms around him, sighing happily and snuggling into his chest. Though Iggy was asleep, Fang continued to write._

_It wasn't ink any normal person could see, and his paper was skin, but it was writing in the most intimate and real manner. His lips pressed to Iggy's forehead. _

"I love you."

_Yes, their was simply nothing better than reading letters to his angel._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hoped you all enjoyed! I finally got off my butt and posted this! Reviews are splendid, and suggestions are even better! **

**I will write a FIggy story that will be posted _here_****for the first and fifth person to review! Submit your prompts and any details you'd like me to include in your review! I'll be doing these every chapter, and I won't pick the same person twice, so yours may get picked! Good luck! **


End file.
